


In Which a Diving Expedition Proves an Unexpected Delight

by Lirillith



Category: Otto and Victoria - Brian Kesinger
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria takes Otto diving, or perhaps he takes her for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Diving Expedition Proves an Unexpected Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaeveBran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/gifts).



On impulse, during a visit to the seaside, Victoria consults with a diver. Otto sleeps in a tank; why should he take his exercise on the sand?

Beneath the waves, Otto takes her by the hand, happy to show the sights to a guest in his element. There's much to see: frilled, frowning shells, anemones rippling in the eddies of the water like flowers in a breeze, fish like animate gems. 

Walking Otto in the city has much to recommend it, not least the stares of those accustomed to more-mundane pets, but this unearthly place is a kind of paradise.


End file.
